GLaDOS, You Are Cordially Invited
by The Clerik
Summary: GLaDOS has been invited on to a date with Chell! That can't possibly go wrong. Features Chell/GLaDOS as the starring attraction, with a healthy serving of ATLAS/P-Body as an appetizer!
1. Chapter 1 - No Flirting In The Workplace

_[Author's Note: It feels so weird to title this "author's note", instead of "editor's note". I guess comic books have ruined me. Anyway! The start of a multi-chapter fluff series, about Chell inviting GLaDOS out! Annnnd that's about it. Yeah, no over-arching danger or adventure, I find writing these characters is so fun that I wanted to just write them hanging out! I am shameless, hush up.]_

_[Couple more bits: First, Chapter One here is very ATLAS/P-Body, which is completely accidental, I swear. Here I was, trying to move the plot along, and BAM TURNS OUT THEY'RE INCREDIBLY FUN TO WRITE NOW THEY'VE TAKEN OVER THE ENTIRE CHAPTER. There'll be more Chell/GLaDOS later on, I swear.]_

_[Secondly, this is in canon with my only other fan fic, "Not Even Real Science". It's not necessary reading by any means, but it helps explain why GLaDOS has a humanoid chassis now. Oh, and it features her and Chell making out and fondling each other. You know. Your choice.]_

_[Reviews would be appreciated!]_

**_Chapter One_**

"Yes, congrats, robots. You made it another five feet without exploding. You're a credit to science everywhere. Maybe next time you're blazing brave new ground, you can make it ten seconds without absolutely disappointing me."

GLaDOS was being _way_ too nice today.

Despite having Chell living in the Enrichment Centre for several weeks now, the Co-Operative Testing Initiative was still running strong. ATLAS and P-Body didn't quite understand _why_, when GLaDOS had such an enthusiastic test subject available, she'd still resort to using them, but P-Body figured Chell was probably off running different tests. "Tests a _thousand times _harder than these ones!", she'd whisper to ATLAS like she was telling a ghost story.

ATLAS, meanwhile, figured the duo were off doing something terribly inappropriate for such a professional environment, as he would repeatedly chuckle to P-Body. And she would scold him, give him a gentle slap across the chassis, and resume testing. And pretend that her mind wasn't preoccupied with such... _interesting _thoughts...

"_ORANGE._" GLaDOS snapped her out of her reprieve. "Stop... _beeping _to yourself and finish the test. Blue's waiting for you."

P-Body blushed to herself and tottered off after him through the white and anti-septic test chamber. ATLAS was sprawled across the floor in mock boredom, and gestured grandly to the big red button he needed her to step on.

"I'm- oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't- how long was I out? I was just thinking about- well, I guess you don't need to know what I was thinking about and I would really feel better if you didn't know but I guess if you would feel more comfortable knowing then I guess I could tell you-"

ATLAS sighed, pulled himself off the floor, and physically lifted her up in a fireman's carry. "Eek!", she yelped. "Was... was I yammering again?"

"Oh, yes, definitely.", nodded ATLAS matter of factly. "But it's very charming on you."

"Oh god oh god oh _goooooo-" _P-Body buried her face in ATLAS' shoulder, cutting off what would surely have been a witty retort.

After GLaDOS had gotten invested in making as human a chassis as possible, for some reason that completely escaped the droids, the duo took one look at the final result and immediately demanded they get versions of their own. Well. They beeped incessantly and had to engage in a series of sophisticated dance routines to get the point across, but the end result is the same.

P-Body's new body was over a foot taller than ATLAS, a fact which she remained quietly smug over, and all legs. She wasn't any less nervous, which really scratches off the biggest hope she had for the whole endeavor, but her bright orange eyes and dull orange mane of hair more than made up for it. (Sometimes, when she was sure nobody was looking, she could spend _hours_ playing with her own hair.) She even liked her new jumpsuit, even though she wasn't sure why she had to wear it. ATLAS looked _much _better in it.

(And she was fairly certain ATLAS thought it was the other way around. Which is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. There's no way she looks good. So ridiculous. Shut up.)

ATLAS' new body was far stockier, with broad shoulders and a great chest and limbs like tree trunks. And he was so _strong! _And he had the cutest nose, and deep blue eyes, and his scruffy blue hair that she would just _love _to play with and-

"Um. P-Body? Why are you staring?"

"... No reason."

ATLAS flashed a broad grin, and gingerly placed her on the button, and the door to the exit quietly slid open. "_Finally," _sighed GLaDOS over the loud speaker system. "At the rate you were solving that puzzle, I did the math! Namely, it would actually be cheaper and quicker to wait for the door to rust off than to wait for you two wastes of synthetics to solve the-"_  
_

In the background of the loud system, suddenly, they could hear a familiar voice. "Hiya, G! Whatcha doing!"

ATLAS raised a single eyebrow to P-Body. She ignored him.

"Oh. It's _you." _sighed GLaDOS. "Hello, Chell. Could this whatever this is wait? You're interrupting science_."_

"Please, this is Aperture, I can't step five feet in any direction without interrupting science. Oh, wait, are you talking to the robots? Tell them I said hi!"

"I am _not _telling them you said that."

"Come on, I love those guys! Every time those guys explode is another minute that I'm not!"

P-Body started hopping up and down and waving at the nearest camera. "Hello, Ex-Test Subject! Hello!"

"Oh my god," breathed Chell in to the loud speaker system. "Is the orange one making that cute little beeping noise? _Aaaaaahhhhh too cute!"_

Millions of dollars of the most brilliant hardware ever invented, and GLaDOS _still _never bothered to teach them english.

"... Yes. That one is... beeping. Are you done here?"

"Mmm? Oh yeah, sure, just gimme a second." Suddenly, echoing through the system was the sound of a wet kiss, followed immediately by GLaDOS' sputtering.

"I- ju- gah- **_not in front of the test subjects!"_**

P-Body tried desperately to blush hard enough to hide forever. And meanwhile, ATLAS was nearly doubled over in breathless laughter.

"Oh, hush. And before I forget... here!"

The robots heard the shuffling of papers, another wet kiss, before listening to the sounds of Chell walking away with a 'clink' of her long fall boots.

"Just... pretend you didn't hear any of that, robots, and I don't have to go in and reprogram you with a spork." GLaDOS was trying desperately to re-affirm the whole "evil overlord" vibe and failing. Wildly. "What... what even is this? Some kind of threat? An insult?"

_"I bet you five hugs it's an invitation." _intoned ATLAS quietly to P-Body.

_"I.. gah- what?! No betting on our bosses love life!" _

"... An invitation?"

"_Boo yah."_

_"Oh, FINE." _The idea of getting to hug ATLAS some more totally didn't make P-Body so happy her core started to shake. Don't be ridiculous.

"I... I don't quite know... You two, you possess occasional human characteristics, correct?"

"Oh, of course! We're as human as two robots come!" ATLAS dropped in to a deep bow.

"I still don't have a clue what you just said, but I'm going to assume that's confirmation. Get up here, immediately."

ATLAS turned to P-Body with a wide grin that was apparently terribly contagious. "YES! We get to go hang out with the boss!"

"Um. Um. Um. What do you think she wants? Do you think she wants something? Do I need to wear something special to "hang out" with GLaDOS? Is my jumpsuit okay? I- I- I- got shot earlier, I have a hole, should I fix that? Do you know how to sew? Or, erm, weld?"

"W- wait, you got shot? When?" At the news of her injury, all the enjoyment drained out of ATLAS' face, and P-Body immediately felt _terrible _for bringing it up.

"D- don't worry! It's nothing! Just a little shot through the shoulder, I'm sure it'll be fixed next time we're re-assembled! Guess I was a little slow around the turrets, huh?" P-Body flashed a shakey grin to try and smooth things over.

ATLAS just frowned, reached up to her shoulders, and started rubbing for something to do with his hands. "Damn it, just tell me next time you're hurt, okay? Where does it hurt?"

"Ummmm.", P-Body was suddenly having a hell of a hard time thinking. "S- shoulder."

"Heh. Yeah, I know that, silly, which shoulder?"

"... Shoulder."

Almost a full minute went by, ATLAS trying as hard as possible to make her feel better, by rubbing and brushing and pressing her shoulders, and P-Body just trying to remain as still as possible to keep from breaking the spell.

Finally, she felt like she had to say something. "I... thank you, ATLAS. This... this feels really, really nice."

ATLAS smiled, a small, vulnerable smile, as opposed to his usual bombastic grin. "Any time, silly. Just let me know if you feel like it!"

"Ummmm. I may have to hold you to that."

Suddenly, GLaDOS' voice cut in again.

"It suddenly occurred to me, you might actually get her quicker if I just destroy you and re-assemble you up here. So. At the time of the beep, you have just exploded."

GLaDOS waited a moment.

"... Beeeeeeep."

The ensuing explosion ruined what would have otherwise been a rather sweet moment.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Little Pink Envelope

It was a tiny pink envelope. On one side, it was closed with a small white sticker, and on the other end, an ornate "G" was written in fluid handwriting. Just a tiny pink envelope.

And it utterly terrified GLaDOS.

She paced the Central AI Chamber, her feet clicking and clacking against the floor with each stressed step. An _envelope? _What the hell could THAT mean? And, really, far more importantly, where did she even find a pink envelope in Aperture? Except for the old stress tests GLaDOS used to run involving human flesh and sheets of paper fired at terminal velocity, she wasn't even aware she still _had_ any paper in this place. Especially not _pink._ Unless the old Aperture employees used to celebrate Valentine's Day, in which case wow, that's kind of sad.

She was shaken out of her reverie by Blue and Orange sliding out of the reassembly machine in the ceiling. And the Orange one fell on her ass, which cheered GLaDOS up to no end.

Blue ignored GLaDOS entirely, and instead stooped down to make sure Orange was okay. He beeped in a low voice for a while and gestured to her shoulder, but Orange just shook her head and flashed a shakey grin.

Stupid androids.

"Yes. You're both here. You're both _fine. _Exactly how many times do I have to blow you morons up before that'll sink in?" GLaDOS shook her head, and she tossed the envelope towards the duo with a shrug. Because she absolutely doesn't care about it. Don't be ridiculous.

Orange yanked the envelope out of the air before Blue could get his hands on it, and they started to pour over it. GLaDOS turned her back to them, and started wringing her hands just to give her something to do.

Several minutes of hushed beeping, whistling, and whirring proceeded between the two, until they finally reached a consensus. The Orange one seemed to think for a minute, slowly walk over to GLaDOS, and examine the screens she had set up for monitoring the facility. After close examination and poking it several times, she finally seemed to feel comfortable with using it, and began tapping the touch screen. Slowly at first, then faster as she gained familiarity with the user interface, until she beeped in a self satisfied way. GLaDOS turned to look at it, pretending that she wasn't deathly curious to hear what their opinion was.

"It's an envelope."

"... _Yes. I kind of figured that part by myself," _GLaDOS snarled through gritted teeth. "What does it MEAN?"

Orange thought for a moment.

"Have you tried opening it?"

GLaDOS froze. She tried desperately to convince herself that it was just because she was busy with science and definitely not because she felt her artificial heart skip a beat every time she thought of it, and when that didn't work, she went with the old stand-by.

"Oh, _shut up."_

With a snarl, she yanked it away from ATLAS, tore it open with a single tear, and began reading it aloud. "'Dear G, I love spending time with you. Do you think you could come over to my refurbished relaxation vault for dinner and a movie? Waiting for your answer, Chell.' I... I just... **_what?! _**This can't be real, this... this can't be... **_what?!_**"

Orange started beeping excitedly and hopping up and down on the spot like an excited pogo stick, and meanwhile Blue was nearly bent over with a shrill whine that GLaDOS was sure was supposed to be laughter.

"I cannot even _believe _that psychopath. Clearly, that moron has had something _very important _knocked loose. I mean- what makes her think I'd ever date her?! We have a very stable relationship! I try to kill her, she tries to kill me, simple! And _yes, Blue, _I know that there has been a small, small, _very small_ amount of... of... 'physical interaction', but that means nothing! We're just... testing. Testing... human affection. And... various fluids. And _fine, Orange, _I'm sure I could see how that would result with some... misaligned affection, but... I'm a robot! She's a tiny human! It just won't work! And further more-"

The two robots exchanged awkward glances. "Is she expecting us to respond?", whispered ATLAS.

"I certainly hope not." P-Body bit her lip in worry. Which ATLAS thought was... awfully nice to look at._  
_

Ahem.

"Oh god, what do I do. I'm not... emotions _are completely unscientific." _GLaDOS moaned to herself.

P-Body started typing furiously. "Just go on a date! Don't worry so much about it! It's fun!"

GLaDOS froze. "... Fun?"

ATLAS flashed a thumbs up.

GLaDOS started taking deep breaths and forcing herself to calm down. "Okay. Okay. It's... it's fine. Just fun. I... I don't need to worry. I... I'll go. And have fun. Vaguely scientific fun. With... _Chell."_

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. _Actually, the humanoid utilization of breathing for oxygenating blood cells is entirely irrelevant, and is more useful as a physiological tick for calming, but with the nano-based hydraulic lubricant that was running through the chassis' artificial cardio-vascular system, the oxygen made a handy fuel for the nanobots to utilize and engage in their standard cellular repair that was typical of-

GLaDOS finally cracked a smile. Facts always calmed her down.

She finally noticed Blue and Orange whispering in the corner. "Wait, why are _you _two still here?"

With a single hard thought, the two robots once again exploded and covered the entire Central AI Chamber in a thin mist of debris.

Exploding annoying androids _also _calmed her down. Go figure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

There is some inextricable difference between a _house _and a _home. _A house is just the place that you live in, and Chell had hundreds of those. Literally. GLaDOS gave her the entire Relaxation Vault.

But a _home, _meanwhile, is the place where you're the most comfortable. The place that is, intrinsically, YOURS. Which was a hell of a lot harder, as Chell could attest to. Those little chambers were pretty much the only thing in Aperture that resemble a living space, and even then, they looked like kitschy little hotel rooms. Plus, you know, there were _a lot _of corpses in there, and you have no idea how many air fresheners it takes to get rid of dead people smell.

(Chell idly wondered if life in Aperture was starting to make her jaded.)

So, she went to work. Chell took several different rooms, and completely emptied them out. Of both furniture, and corpses. For one, she set up some pictures she found in old desks, and a coffee table she dragged out of Old Aperture, and made a living room. Completely dismantling several work-site cafeterias and break rooms made for a nifty kitchen, and even had enough left over for a kickass dining room. The dining room table, of course, was dragged out of the Recreational Aperture Library. Without anyone noticing, of course. The personality cores who work there take their jobs _very _seriously.

The bedroom was the simplest of all, by simply piling spare mattresses and blankets from different Relaxation Vaults in to a room, it was quite possibly the Queen-Sized Bed that all the other queen-sized beds bowed down to. The idea of an entire mattress monarchy set Chell giggling, as she checked the clock yet again. GLaDOS still hadn't shown.

_Oh, come on, G, you HAVE to show up. ... Right?_

And, as all bedrooms need, Chell made sure she had enough books by printing off literature off of Aperture's archives. And occasionally borrowing books from the Aperture Library. The cores threatened to break her thumbs if she was late, which would be really freakin' impressive for an AI with no hands.

The hardest part of this whole set-up was the entertainment system, which was really the key part of this whole "dinner and a movie" thing. But after yanking out some monitors, asking P-Body for help, and hooking it up to the archive system, Chell was reasonably sure it would work. Vaguely.

Suddenly, loud knocking echoed through Chell's chambers, and Chell eagerly skipped towards the door, her dress flapping along behind. She knew that fancy dress was _integral _to the dating experience, and so she sought out the advice of Rachel, the Fashion Core. She had a degree in fashion. From France. So, Chell was decked out in a form fitting black dress, with long opera gloves, and her hair tied in a bun. It was a long, _long_, **_long _**ass time since Chell had an excuse to get dressed all fancy.

_I wonder if GLaDOS dressed all fancy! Mmm, I would pay to see THAT._

Chell reached the door, and pulled it open with a flourish. "G! Is that you?"

On the other side of the door was GLaDOS. Covered head to toe in Repulsion Gel.

"... That was supposed to be sarcastic, actually, but know I'm legitimately curious as to who's under there." Chell choked back a laugh.

"Here's a hint: I hate you and wish you'd die."

Chell grinned. "You know, G, most first dates just say hi."

"Those _cores."_ snarled GLaDOS. "I give them one- _one __day off, _and they decided to try and figure out where I was going."

"And then... what, they bonked themselves in to a Repulsion Tube until it went tumbling down?"

"Don't be ridiculous, _I _broke the tube."

"Presumably it offended you?"

GLaDOS smiled, and Chell idly thought how nice she looked in blue. "Of course not, I control the tubes with an iron fist. I couldn't quite reach those impossibly stupid cores, so I just smashed the tube and thought it might help."

"Did it?"

"Of course not. Idiot. Do you have a shower?"

"Yeah, of course!" As Chell stepped aside to let GLaDOS in, she noticed her carrying something behind her back. "Oooh, what's that?"

"It's... it's nothing," muttered GLaDOS quietly. "I was... doing some research on... dates. And I found out that occasionally, humans would bring... gifts."

The android blushed furiously, wiped the gel from her face, and with her other hand, pulled her gift out with a flourish.

**_"Flowers?!"_** gasped Chell in sheer disbelief. **_"You got me FLOWERS?!"_**_**  
**_

"T- there was some in an old experiment I used to run, a- and I grabbed some orchids but I guess they're all ruined now. I'm... I'm sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking."

Chell took the gorgeous orchids from her delicately, as though they might shatter at any time. Then, she lightly stepped towards GLaDOS and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "They're beautiful. I love them."

"... You're remarkably easy to please."

"Well, obviously. That's why I'm on a date with you!"

"Oh, _shut up."_

Chell giggled, and considered hugging GLaDOS, but then she realized oh wait, still covered in gel. "My bathroom is over by the bedroom! Feel free to go towel off, dinner is almost ready."

"Wait, you know how to cook? _You?_"

"Yeah, of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I _did _stick you in a Relaxation Vault for most of your adult life. Quite frankly, the fact that you can still walk and form coherent sentences without your brain turning in to pudding is a praise worthy accomplishment."

"... Keep that up, and your dinner will come with a spittle based appetizer."


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner And A Show

As GLaDOS showered off the Repulsion Gel in the other room, Chell set the table for dinner and absolutely wasn't tempted to sneak a peak at GLaDOS. Not at all. Don't be ridiculous.

_... Stupid hormones._

"There, all done." GLaDOS stepped silently in to the room, steam billowing off her synthetic skin. "I am significantly less blue, and 100% less bouncy."

Chell's eyes wandered up and down GLaDOS' still-wet form. _"Well, not ENTIRELY less bouncy," _she murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Dig in!" Chell stepped smoothly across the table, and pulled out a chair for her date. "Mi'lady, I present to you, lemon roasted chicken on a bed of white rice, and a healthy helping of peas! Mostly for colour, this meal was looking painfully dull beforehand."

GLaDOS eyed Chell suspiciously for a moment, then slowly and carefully accepted the offered seat. "It looks... vaguely edible."

"Just what every girl wants to hear. Would you like a drink?"

"You don't need to _do _everything for me, I _do_ have arms now," GLaDOS snapped.

Chell raised her hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend! Just trying to be a courteous host!" She slipped in to her own chair beside GLaDOS and started pouring herself some white wine. The personality cores had managed to set up a small black market for food and other cooking supplies, and Chell had wisely decided not to ask where they were getting it.

As GLaDOS watched Chell pour, a strange and alien expression passed over her face. "What's wrong, G?"

"... That was rude. And I'm trying to figure out a way to say that I'm sorry while not having to actually say that I'm sorry."

"Tell you what, let me pour you some wine and we'll call it even."

GLaDOS let out a small smile, and Chell felt her heart skip a beat. _I'm on a date with GLaaaaaaaDOS, I'm on a date with GLaaaaaaaaDOS..._

The android took a sip of the wine, and seemed to stop and consider the taste for a minute, before pulling her plate closer and taking a small bite of the chicken.

"You know," giggled Chell. "You CAN take a bigger bite, I didn't poison it or anything. Actually, I'm not sure I know HOW to poison an android."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I made sure the first thing I tried in this body was make sure I could recognize the taste of neurotoxin."

"... Wait, what? Why?"

"Pssh, why WOULDN'T I try that? Considering the fact that I have my own personal psychopath living inside me, I should probably be on the look-out for assassination attempts pretty much 24/7."

Chell blushed furiously. "To be fair, I only did that once!"

GLaDOS raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, and you then proceeded to tear me out of my facility and stick a complete _moron _in my _corpse_."

"In my defense, he seemed like a pretty competent administrator at the time."

"He _opened doors with his head."_

"Yes, and he was very competent at it."

GLaDOS gasped in exasperation as Chell stuck her tongue out in victory. Silence, except for the clattering of cutlery, filled the dining room as the two ate.

"... Thank you for coming."

"Hrm?" GLaDOS frowned.

"Thank you for coming here, G. I really appreciate it." said Chell quietly.

"Well, you went to all the trouble of getting me a pink envelope. It was just so subtly pathetic, how could I say no?"

"Oh, hush. You loved it. This whole place could use a little more pink!"

"Ah, yes," GLaDOS intoned sarcastically. "Pink is truly the most scientific of colours. Maybe we can attach some streamers to the turrets or make the portals leave glitter while we're at it."

Chell grabbed a pea off her plate, and tossed at it her date playfully, bouncing it off her face.

"Oh, stop that!" GLaDOS swatted at the air. "Don't stain my chassis!"

"You got covered in sticky gel, I don't think my cooking is going to be the thing that stains your chassis!"

"Well, you say that _now, _but what'll happen if I get covered in _your _sticky gel?"

The two ladies froze, each one blushing furiously as they slowly realized how that sounds.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was-" stammered GLaDOS.

"Oh, darn, and here I was thinking that you spoiled my plans for the evening," said Chell dryly.

_**"What?!"** _

"Kidding, kidding!"

Chell noticed, with considerable surprise, that both of their plates were empty. "So, was my first meal a success?"

"What?" GLaDOS frowned in confusion before understanding what her date was saying. "Oh! Um, yes. It was very... very food. It was food. It possessed many qualities looked for and appreciated in general human food."

Chell raised a single eyebrow. "Would you like to go watch a movie now? You wouldn't have to talk for a while, and you could pretend that your stammering isn't entirely cute."

_"Yes please that would be entirely appreciated."_

Chell rose to her feet and took GLaDOS' hand, and led her to the theater room. Irrationally, Chell felt a little proud over her own DIY wiring job on the entertainment system, although that pride would probably go down the drain if it doesn't actually work today.

Numbly, GLaDOS sat in the offered couch with a thump while Chell turned the system on. It both worked, AND didn't burst in to flames. So, really, go Team Amateur Electrician.

"I was browsing through Aperture's archives, and I found an old movie I remember from when I was little. _Tremors! _It has giant monsters and humans getting eaten, you'll like it."_  
_

All GLaDOS let out was a small squeak.

"Still embarrassed?"

She nodded.

"Gotcha. No talking. I can roll with that."

Chell started the film, and sat next to the android on the couch, who was sitting perfectly straight and staring directly at the floor. It struck Chell as being particularly catlike, specifically as a particularly unhappy cat. "... G, I kinda want to cuddle up with you now, but I'd understand if you didn't want to."

GLaDOS froze, and blushed even harder. _Be careful, G, do that too much and your face will stay that way. _Whole minutes passed, and Chell just figured that it was a no, until GLaDOS finally responded.

"... If you get fingerprints all over my chassis, I am burying you in _several _different graves."

Chell nodded in agreement, while inside her own head, she was making _several_ undignified noises of pure joy. She wrapped her arms around the android and pulled herself close, laying her head gently across her shoulders.

And she definitely wasn't tempted to run her hands up and down her body. Of course not.

Slowly, as the movie passed and Kevin Bacon and Fred Ward fought giant snakes, GLaDOS started to relax. And slowly, imperceptibly, she drew Chell closer and closer, until Chell's head was resting on GLaDOS' soft chest.

"GLaDOS?" asked Chell quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you send me away from Aperture?"

Minutes passed before she answered. "I could feel... after I saved you from that moron, I could feel Caroline inside me. And I could feel her... _changing _me. And... and whenever I think of you, I can feel something inside me changing even more. And... and it scares me."

Chell closed her eyes and nuzzled GLaDOS' chest. "And you still let me back."

"Hmm. I guess I did."

"So, are you not scared of change any more?"

"... I'm willing to reserve judgement."

"Mmm. Very benevolent of you."

"Aren't I just."

That night, Chell fell asleep in GLaDOS' arms. GLaDOS let her sleep.

And only made fun of her for about an hour when she finally woke up the next morning.

_[Author's Note: And thus ends "GLaDOS, You Are Cordially Invited"! Which, in retrospect, would have been a good title for a story where GLaDOS gets invited to a wedding. Maybe between Rattmann and a companion cube, I dunno.]_

_[Did you like it? Hate it? Enjoy the fact that I mentioned Tremors? Feel free to write a review and let me know, I'd love to hear what you think!]_


End file.
